Sodor Surprise Day
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Thomas tries to surprise Gordon and make him laugh when he thinks Sodor Surprise Day is silly.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Sodor Surprise Day" from Season 16. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a very special day on the Island of Sodor. It was Sodor Surprise Day! It was a day where people surprise each-other, and make each-other laugh.

At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and Charlie were surprising each-other.

"It's my turn to make you laugh Charlie!" exclaimed Thomas.

Thomas went back into his shed, and came back out, shouting **"BOO!"**

Thomas and Charlie laughed, but Gordon wasn't impressed,

"This is a really silly day." groaned Gordon.

"It isn't that silly!" replied Thomas. "It's a day where you can surprise your friends!"

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"There is to be a party tonight at Callan Castle." he announced.

Thomas and Charlie were excited!

"Thomas, you will collect the party decorations from Maithwaite Station." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Gordon, you will collect the fireworks from the docks. Harold is bringing them from the mainland."

Then Sir Topham Hatt walked away.

Everyone was excited, except Gordon.

"I am a very important engine, with a very important job!" said Gordon as he crossly puffed away.

On the way to Maithwaite, Thomas pulled up to a junction.

"I want to surprise Gordon!" he thought to himself. "I'm sure I can at least make him laugh!"

So when the signal turned green, Thomas didn't take the track to Maithwaite. Instead, he went to find Gordon.

Thomas puffed to the coal hopper. Rosie was there.

As soon as he puffed up, he saw Gordon puffing down the track.

"Now's my chance!" thought Thomas.

Thomas blew his whistle as loud as he could, causing Rosie to bump into the freight cars!

Rosie was very dirty indeed.

"That was a fun surprise Thomas!" said Rosie.

But Gordon didn't laugh.

"Whistling is not going to surprise me." said Gordon as he puffed away.

"I must think of another way to make Gordon laugh." thought Thomas.

Thomas puffed up to a siding, where Whiff was shunting rubbish cars to take to the rubbish dump.

Then, an idea flew into Thomas's funnel.

"I'm going to surprise Gordon to make him laugh! Don't tell him where I am Whiff!"

"I won't say anything!" replied Whiff.

Thomas waited excitedly.

"I'm going to make Gordon laugh!"

As Gordon raced by, Thomas came quickly out, and said…

" **BOO!"**

Gordon didn't laugh.

Then, Whiff banged the rubbish cars with delight! Rubbish flew everywhere!

"What a fun surprise Thomas!" said Whiff.

"That was a silly trick." huffed Gordon. "Now both of you look silly covered in rubbish!"

Gordon steamed away.

"I'm going to surprise Gordon, no matter how long it takes!"

Thomas puffed to the docks.

When he arrived at the docks, he puffed very quietly.

"I need a place to hide." said Thomas.

Thomas spotted some empty freight cars nearby.

"That's a perfect place!"

So Thomas hid.

Later, Gordon steamed into the docks.

"Hello Cranky!" he said.

"Hello Gordon!" replied Cranky. "Are you having fun on Sodor Surprise Day!"

"No I am not!" grunted Gordon. "I just want to collect the fireworks, so I can get them to the party on-time!"

"You've got it Gordon!" said Cranky.

Behind the freight cars, Thomas watched.

"I'll make Gordon laugh this time!" exclaimed Thomas as he roared out.

But Gordon didn't laugh.

Cranky was surprised though.

Then there was trouble. Cranky dropped the load of fireworks! Fireworks flew and ignited everywhere! 

"Bust my buffers!" said Thomas. "I didn't want that to happen!"

Gordon was crosser than ever.

"Thomas! Look at what you've done! You've ruined my special!"

And so was Sir Topham Hatt. He was beyond, and I mean **BEYOND** cross.

"You have caused confusion and delay!" he boomed. "Because of your silliness, you have ruined the fireworks for the party! Plus, you haven't picked up the decorations!"

Thomas felt terrible.

"I'm sorry sir!" he said, looking down at the fireworks and the mess he had caused."

Then, another idea flew into his funnel.

"Please don't cancel the party sir! I know how to get Sodor Surprise Day back on track!"

"Very well Thomas." said Sir Topham Hatt. "First, go to the washdown and get cleaned. Every engine must look their best for the party! Gordon will pick up the decorations, and then you will work together to clean up this mess!"

"I'm sorry Gordon for ruining your special" said Thomas.

"It's alright Thomas." replied Gordon. "I will collect the decorations and be a really useful and important engine!"

Thomas raced to the washdown, and then raced to the party.

When Thomas arrived, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting.

"Where are the fireworks?" he asked.

"I have something much better sir!"

Sir Topham Hatt was surprised to see Harold decorated in lights.

Gordon laughed louder than ever.

"Did I surprise you?" asked Thomas.

"Yes you did!" exclaimed Gordon.

Thomas was the happiest engine of all!


End file.
